


Let Go| A Bang Chan fic

by felixsvoices



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsvoices/pseuds/felixsvoices
Summary: We all know there is a time limit to how long humans can live, right?Well, sort of.In the year 2014, a strange object landed on Mars. The three biggest powers, the USA, the Russians, and the Chinese, set three of their best astronauts to find out what or who landed on the planet of Mars. We had already been thinking of trying to live on Mars. But what would the three astronauts find?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)





	Let Go| A Bang Chan fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I used information from:  
> https://www.destinypedia.com/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/destinylore/  
> These helped a lot to make this story so let me know if I got something wrong!

Prologue:

First person:

I remember when humans lived in total paradise. But it was centuries ago. We never once believed we weren’t the only species in the universe. I can tell you that for a fact. I know this because I lived in that same time, just before it collapsed.  
In the year 2014, a strange object we have come to know as the ‘Traveler’ landed on the planet Mars. Humanity at that time had the three biggest powers, The Americans, The Russians and the Chinese. They sent three astronauts to Mars, to find out whatever landed on Mars. We had plans to live on Mars but what would we be expecting? The three astronauts trekked across the vast plains of Mars and on the mountains until they found what we had been looking for. The Traveler. Suddenly it began to rain. Mars never had rained before. The object was terraforming the Solar System as we know it. That future we longed for, where we have super cool guns and spaceships was now a possibility with the help of the Traveler.

But alas, it lasted for a few centuries. Humans called it the Golden Age. We lived on Mars, Venus and even Mercury. Mercury was now a garden planet. But all good things come to an end.

April 4th 2562, 6:52pm, the world as we know it had come to an end. The Golden Age ended and the Collapse began. This was a period of time where humans were at the brink of extinction by alien and dark forces seeking out the Traveler. We would not be able to hold down these forces. Rasputin, our warmind, he detected the doom of humans before it even happened. He used up all his arsenal to stop what we call the Darkness and its minions from overtaking our world. Unfortunately humans started to perish. We won many battles but we started losing really fast. This was unlike anything we’ve ever seen before.  
Let me tell you, the Collapse was nothing like our World Wars. It was far greater. I’ll be reading from my journal that I have collected pieces of information of.

“The Collapse was a cataclysm in human history that nearly brought the species to extinction. Following the Golden Age after mankind had colonized the Solar System, the Darkness attacked humanity, presumably through the Pyramids, and pushed it back to its homeworld, Earth.On Earth itself, the Darkness overran the Knights stationed at Mumbai.Humanity would have been wiped out if not for the intervention of the Traveler. In a climactic battle, the Traveler drove the Darkness from Earth. However, the Traveler was unable to destroy the Darkness outright. Additionally, the Traveler was horrifically injured in the process and forced to enter some form of stasis. In an attempt to protect the still remaining humans, the Traveler sent out the Ghosts to find Guardians to protect humanity. The Traveler then entered stasis, coming to rest over the site that would become the Last City.In the aftermath of the Collapse came the Dark Age. Virtually nothing else is remembered of the Collapse, as very few survived.” I said and looked up. Many humans perished as the Darkness was nothing like we’ve seen before. The Collapse led to the Dark Age. 

“The Dark Age is the period that followed the Collapse when the Golden Age ended.According to Lakshmi-2, "a thousand kings" rose and fell during this age. It is followed by the City Age.” I read, tears shimmering in my eyes. Humans did nothing to deserve what happened to them.  
The Dark Age lasted four centuries before the City Age.

“The City Age was an era that began after the Dark Age when the Last City was founded.Survivors of the Collapse began to appear, traveling to the sanctuary which the dormant Traveler protected, and the City started to grow.” I continued, looking down at my journal. I had collected bits and pieces of our history. We had come to know the various forms of our enemies as the Fallen,  
the Hive, The Vex, the Eliksni, The Taken, the Scorn, the Pyramids and the Cabal and maybe some Humans.

I have returned to the moment of the Great Disaster, moments before, where I can find eight Guardians I need to find. I had to find them as their future in the timeline I am part of was horrifically fatal. The Vanguard tasked me with this mission as these Guardians I have yet to find were one of the best groups of Guardians they have ever seen. All eight perished on the Moon. 500 Guardians against 1000 Knights by Crota, Son of Oryx the Taken King. I have returned to find them so that they can survive the fate they were going to. My name? Savannah Jung.


End file.
